Locations
(Not to be confused with ''Location Resources, a list of Resource Cards with the Location trait within the game itself.)'' Want to know where to play MLP CCG in your area? This page is meant to list all planned MLP CCG play groups and events. To find events in your area, press ctrl+f in your browser to find your state on this page or click the link in the table of contents. To add your own local group or edit an existing one, edit the wiki here or email your change to rlowens@gmail.com. You may also want to view this map of locations or add your own info to that map. If you do add info the map, please also add that info to this page. Map link provided by reddit.com/r/MLPCCG. If you can't find a local group on this page or the map, try asking in the reddit group or the Hey Canterlot! MLP: FIM CCG Strategy and Tips Facebook group. The initial version of this page included the data from the Crystal Games and Equestrian Odysseys pre-release event locations. They may not be holding regular events at those locations. Please edit the page if you confirm they are or are not holding MLP CCG meetups there, and add any extra info about the meetups (such as when they meet and if there is a Facebook or meetup.com etc. link for the group). Only edit the groups you know you have correct info about. Suggested info you can list: *Store Contact (phone number, email, web site) *Group's Contact (name of person leading the group, phone number, email, etc.) *Usual meetup (days and times) *Special events (list upcoming events and/or link to group's Facebook group, meetup.com group, Google calendar, Google spreadsheet, etc.) =Australia= *Facebook: MLP CCG - Australia Group New South Wales ;Game Traders Live Penrith 116/114-116 Henry St, Penrith NSW 2750 *Store Contact: 02 4731 3894 *Info updated: 6 Oct 2015 ;Good Games Burwood Level 1, 195a Burwood Rd, Burwood NSW 2134 *Store Contact: 02 9715 3229, burwood@goodgames.com.au *Info updated: 6 Oct 2015 South Australia Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/MLPCCGSouthAustralia/ ;The Hobby Matrix Tea Tree Plaza 976 North East Road, Modbury SA 5092 *Usual meetup: Every fortnight on Saturday, from 12pm to 4pm (alternate with Shane's) *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/thehobbymatrix/ *Store Contact: (08) 8395 9337 general@thehobbymatrix.com *Info updated: 19 Oct 2015 ;Shane's Hobby and Trading Card Games 918 South Road, Edwardstown SA 5039 *Usual meetup: Every fortnight on Saturday, from 12pm to 4pm (alternate with THM) *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/697027260415014/ *Info updated: 19 Oct 2015 Victoria ;Good Games Melbourne Level 1, 365 Lonsdale Street, Melbourne 3000 *Store Phone: (03) 9670 0102 *Store Contact: melbourne@goodgames.com.au *Usual meetup: Mondays from 18:30-22:00 *Info updated: 16 Oct 2015 ;Games Laboratory 328 Little Lonsdale Street, Melbourne 3000 *Store Phone: (03) 9602 2075 *Store Contact: mad_scientist@gameslaboratory.com.au *Currently just hosts pre-releases & other special events when GG Melbourne is unavailable *Info updated: 16 Oct 2015 =Canada= Alberta ;Warp 2 12863 97 street, Edmonton, AB, T5E 4C2 *Store Contact: Nathan (780) 478-7767 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) British Columbia ;The Connection Games & Comics 2945 Renfrew St., Vancouver, BC, V5M 3K5 *Store Contact: Matthew Baker (604) 327-4585 info@theconnectiongames.com *Usual meetup: Mondays 6PM-10pm *Info updated:29 September 2018 Manitoba ;Galaxy Comics and Collectibles 200-1109 Henderson Hwy, Winnipeg, MB, R2G 1L4 *Store Contact: (204) 338-5216 Jgarts@shaw.ca *High Magic Pre-Release: Unknown date/time, but on the map *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;GameKnight Games and Cool Stuff 726 Osborne Street, Winnipeg, MB, R3L2C2 *Store Contact: Ben Shantz (204) 487-4263 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) Ontario ;401 Games 518 Yonge Street, Toronto, ON, M4Y1X9 *Store Contact: Jeff MacDougall (416) 599-6446 401games@bellnet.ca *High Magic Pre-Release: Unknown date/time, but on the map *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Skyfox Games 86 William St E, Oshawa, ON , L1G 1K6 *Store Contact: Skyfox Games (905) 442-3836 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Solid Board Gamers 1609-388 Prince of Wales Dr, Mississauga, ON, L5B 0A1 *Store Contact: (647) 234-4719 camille.sarvis@gmail.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Friday, November 20, 2015 6:30 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Quebec ;Jeux A-Z Games 100-D Boulevard D'Anjou, Châteauguay, QC, J6K 1C4 *Store Contact: Eric Tremblay (450) 844-8800 Jeux.az.Games@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, January 10, 2015 4:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Unknown date/time, but on the map *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) =Finland= ;Poromagia Oy Helsingfors *High Magic Pre-Release: Please check with store *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) =France= ~~;Minky Europe Marsillargues *High Magic Pre-Release: Please check with store *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Troll & Jeux Paris *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 21, 2015 3:30 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) =Netherlands= ~~;Subcultures Utrecht *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 21, 2015 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) =Germany= ;City Comics Nürnberger Str. 3, Leipzig, 4103 *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 22, 2015 11:00 AM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Comic Planet Duisburg Sonnenwall 58, Duisburg, 47051 *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 22, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;CTU-Koblenz Stegemannstr. 32-38, Koblenz, 56068 *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 28, 2015 3:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Der andere Spieleladen Prenzlauer Allee 192, Berlin, 10405 *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 21, 2015 11:00 AM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;FUNtainment München Landwehrstr. 14, München, 80336 *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 21, 2015 12:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Jugendzentrum Time Out Holser Str. 4b, Bünde, 32257 *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 22, 2015 6:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Outpost-Cologne Augustinerstr. 5, Köln, 50667 *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 28, 2015 11:00 AM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Spiel & Co Grevenbroicher Str. 40 - 42, Mönchengladbach, 41065 *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 22, 2015 12:30 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Ultra Comix GmbH Vordere Sterngasse 2, Nürnberg, 90402 *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 21, 2015 12:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Wizard's Well S4, 23, Mannheim, 68161 *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 28, 2015 11:30 AM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) =Spain= ;War Lotus C/Doctor Juan Sanchez Cozar 3, Granada *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 29 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) =Russia= ;Lotos Club Tambovskaya st. 15, Sankt-Peterburg, Russia, 192007 *Usual meetup: Sundays 2 PM *Info updated: unknown Goldfish Club Rogozhskaya sq. 1, Moscow, Russia * Usual meetup: Saturdays 1 PM MSK * Store contact: http://magicgoldfish.org * Group's contact: Artyom, hithroc@gmail.com, contact@hithroc.org, https://vk.com/belowaverageillusionist, * Info updated: 16 Apr 2018 = UK = ;Athena Norwich *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 22, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Beanie Games Stockton on Tees *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 22, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Dead Universe Comics Aylesbury *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 22, 2015 12:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Eclectic Reading *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 22, 2015 10:30 AM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Fan Boy Three Manchester *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 22, 2015 12:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Geek Retreat Newcastle *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 21, 2015 3:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Geek Retreat Ltd Glasgow *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday and Sunday, November 22-23, 2015 3:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Inner Sanctum Cambridge *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 21, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Playnation Games Croydon *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 21, 2015 12:00 PM *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Questing Knight Games Telford *High Magic Pre-Release: Please check with store *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) ;Scythe and Teacup Liverpool *High Magic Pre-Release: Please check with store *Info updated: 23 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release Europe map) Leicester Leicester Sabres Tabletop Gaming Society Leicester University *Meet Mondays 7pm and Wednesdays 6pm *Do many games including card games, and a couple of people are interested in MLP CCG if asked. *While primarily a student society non-students are free to join *Search on facebook for more details regarding the Sabres =USA= Alabama ;Gulf Coast Hobby 6450 US Hwy 90, Suite H, Spanish Fort, AL, 36527 *Store Contact: (251) 626-5050 Ncarraway@bighitsportscards.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Visions Cards and Games cirving2.0@gmail.com, Montgomery, AL, 36117 *Store Contact: Chad Irving (334) 215-3334 cirving2.0@gmail.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) Arizona ;A2Z Games 4257 W. Ina Road, #101, Tucson, AZ, 85741 *Store Contact: Justin Beal (520) 989-3455 games@thea2zgames.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Game Depot AZ 3136 S. McClintock Dr. #11, Tempe, AZ, 85282 *Store Contact: Patty Pettit (480) 966-4727 Gamedepotaz@msn.com or Pettitdp@msn.com *Usual meetup: Fridays 4-7 *2015 Winter Store Championship: Friday, December 11, 2015 6:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Friday, November 13, 2015 6:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Hat's Games 3921 E 29th St, Tucson, AZ, 85711 *Store Contact: Trevor Inscho (520) 514-2960 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Samurai Comics 6808 N. Dysart Rd. #148, Glendale, AZ, 85307 *Store Contact: Michael Banks (623) 872-8886 samuraicomics@gmail.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 6:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Arkansas California ;Collector's Paradise 7131 Winnetka Ave, Winnetka, CA, 91306 *Store Contact: Nick Ignacio (818) 999-9455 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Comic Collector Shop 574 E. El Camino Real, Sunnyvale, CA, 94086 *Store Contact: Michael Setterholm (408) 732-8775 comic.collectorshop@me.com or michael.setterholm@gmail.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Friday, November 13, 2015 7:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Crazy Squirrel Game Store 464 E. Bullard Ave, Suite 105, Fresno, CA, 93710 *Store Contact: Matthew Wuthrich (Mlpccg Rules Team) (Mlpccg Rules Team) (559) 431-0188 mdwuthrich@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, December 06, 2015 2:00 PM *Store Contact: (559) 431-0188 jennifer@crazysquirrelgamestore.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 2:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Equilibrium Game Store 3442 Clayton Road, Concord, CA, 94519, (925) 689-2889 *Group Contact: Leo Silver hg@living-silver.com *Info updated: 10 Oct 2016 ;Frank & Son Collectible Show 19649 E. San Jose Ave., City of Industry, CA, 91748 *Store Contact: Anthony (714) 726-1391 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Fundemonium 579 Rohnert Park Expressway West, Rohnert Park, CA, 94928 *Store Contact: Jeremy Walraven (707) 490-6672 or (707) 470-0701 kanerules120@yahoo.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Thursday, January 07, 2016 1:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Friday, November 13, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Gameology 9742 Central Ave, Montclair, CA, 91763 *Store Contact: Kevin Gaffuri (909) 626-6926 kgaffuri@aol.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 2:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Gamescape San Francisco 333 Divisadero St, San Francisco, CA, 94117 *Store Contact: Alapai or David (415) 621-4263 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Gator Games & Hobby 4212 Olympic Ave., San Mateo, CA, 94403 *Store Contact: Jean Seaborg (650) 571-7529 gatorgames@aol.com *Store Calendar (Events usually on Saturday or Sunday, monthly) *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 11:00 AM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Illusive Comics & Games 2725 El Camino Real #105, Santa Clara, CA, 95051 *Store Contact: Anna Cebrian (408) 985-7481 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Isle of Gamers 2740 El Camino Real, Santa Clara, CA, 95051 *Store Contact: Anna Cebrian (408) 985-7655 anna@illusivecomics.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, December 19, 2015 1:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Pacific PonyCon 1551 Shelter Island Dr, San Diego, CA, 92106 *Convention Contact: Matthew Wuthrich (Mlpccg Rules Team) (Mlpccg Rules Team) (559) 346-8336 mdwuthrich@gmail.com *2015 Winter "Store Championship": Saturday, January 09, 2016 1:00 PM *Info updated: 26 Oct 2015 (Winter Store Championships map) ;Tier 1 Games 28751 Rancho California Rd. suite 103 Temecula CA 92590 *Store Contact: Damyan Brunson (951) 694-8437 tier1games@gmail.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Villainous Lair Comics & Gaming 1325 Iris Ave Imperial Beach CA 91932 *Store Contact: (951) 281-9455 myemailaddressisgreg@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, November 01, 2015 3:30 PM *Info updated: 26 Oct 2015 (Winter Store Championships map) ;Villainous Lair Comics & Gaming 3220 Adams Ave. San Diego CA 92116 *Store Contact: Chris Mitchell (619) 281-1600 villainouslair@gmail.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) Colorado 'Colorado Facebook group' https://www.facebook.com/groups/EquestrianCardGameCommunity/ ;Advantage Games 1010 W. 104th Ave, Northglenn, CO, 80234 *Store Contact: Jason Hargreaves (720) 598-6812 AdvantageGamesColorado@gmail.com *Weekly Events: Saturday at 1:30pm. $5 entry, everyone gets at least 1 booster of prizes. *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, November 14, 2015 11:00 AM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 1:30 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Gamer's Haven 5730 N. Academy Blvd, Colorado Springs, CO, 80918 *Store Contact: Katherine (Kat) Atherton (719) 531-9863 GamersHavenCO@Yahoo.com *Weekly Events: Mondays at 5:00pm - 9:00pm, with players often showing up as early as noon. Typically casual play. Tournaments announced ahead of time in above Facebook Group. New player friendly. *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, December 13, 2015 12:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 12 Noon *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Petrie's Family Games 7681 N. Union Blvd., Colorado Springs, CO, 80920 *Store Contact: (719) 522-1099 petriesfg@gmail.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;The Yellow King 1834 E Platte Ave #100, Colorado Springs, CO, 80909 *Store Contact: Mark Krabbenhoft (719) 216-9623 markatseag@aol.com *Weekly Events: Tuesdays at 5:00pm-11:00/12:00/1:00/2:00am. Typically casual play. New player friendly. *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, December 05, 2015 12:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 12 Noon *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Connecticut ;Gamers Gambit 67 Newtown Road, Danbury, CT, 06810 *Store Contact: Stephen Carpenter (203) 917-4588 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;The Grid Games 52 Purnell Place, Manchester, CT, 6040 *Store Contact: Karl Dignam (860) 645-9006 the_grid@yahoo.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) Florida ;Cool Stuff Games - Jacksonville 8595 Beach Blvd., Suite 326, Jacksonville, FL, 32216 *Store Contact: Jess Taylor (904) 256-2056 event.jacksonville@coolstuffgames.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 3:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Hey Wanna Play 5221B West Broward Blvd, Plantation, FL, 33317 *Store Contact: Amy Wigg (754) 701-5648 HeyWannaPlayGameStore@yahoo.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, November 07, 2015 11:00 AM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 11:00 AM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Secret Identity Comics 12633 N. 56th Street, Tampa, FL, 33617 *Store Contact: Edward Szarleta (727) 365-1329 lszarleta@hotmail.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) Georgia ;FCB Comics and Games 9850 Nesbit Ferry Rd Suite 18, Alpharetta, GA, 30022 *Store Contact: Chris Gilmore (770) 993-6955 cgilmo@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, December 19, 2015 1:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 1:00 AM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Galactic Quest 116 East Crogan, St Lawrenceville, GA, 30046 *Store Contact: Jami Jones (770) 339-3001 jami@galacticquest.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Giga-Bites Cafe 1803 Roswell Rd, Suite 1851, Marietta, GA, 30062 *Store Contact: Sypert Johnston (770) 578-1497 thehordling@yahoo.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, December 05, 2015 5:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Friday, November 13, 2015 8:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Heroes and Villains, Inc. 117 Russell Parkway, Suite F & G, Warner Robins, GA, 31088 *Store Contact: Mike McDaniel (478) 361-0477 mbm1021@gmail.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Jungle Jake's 321 W. Memorial Drive, Suite B, Hinesville, GA, 31313 *Store Contact: (912) 344-1338 junglejakes@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, November 21, 2015 12:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 12 Noon *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Kapow Comics and Games 2631 Freedom Parkway, Cumming, GA, 30041-9176 *Store Contact: Andy Diehl (770) 781-3212 kapowcomic@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, December 06, 2015 2:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 2:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Vigilantes Comics & Cafe 1291 S. Houston Lake Road Suite J, Warner Robins, GA, 31088 *Store Contact: Rosaly Gautney (478) 988-0464 vccgaming14@gmail.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) Hawaii ;Da-Planet 2700 S. King St Bldg A, Honolulu, HI, 96826 *Store Contact: Anthony Akahoshi (808) 791-2345 customer.service@da-planet.com or aakahosh@da-planet.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, December 13, 2015 1:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 2:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Idaho ;Phoenix Fire Games 44 E Fairview Ave, Meridian, ID, 83642 *Store Contact: Sean Wainwright (208) 283-0088 or (208) 629-4686 info@phoenixfiregames.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 12 Noon *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Illinois ;Castle Perilous Games & Books 207 West Main St., Carbondale, IL, 62901 *Store Contact: Scott Thorne (618) 529-5317 castlep@aol.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 12 Noon *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Chicagoland Games 5550 N. Broadway Ave, Chicago, IL *Store Contact: Nicholas Allen (773) 728-3656 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) Galactic Games and things 201 E Main St, Olney, Illinois * Store Contact: Call (618) 392-2143 * Info Updated: July 2016 (Store Championship map) ;Dizzy Dugout 121 East Main Street, Collinsville, IL, 62234 *Store Contact: Michael Castelli (618) 345-6453 or (618) 407-7253 Michael@DizzyDugout.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Friday, November 13, 2015 5:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Red Raccoon Games 309 N Main Street, Bloomington, IL, 61701 *Store Contact: (309) 828-9196 jamie@redraccoongames.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, December 20, 2015 2:30 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 2:30 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Showdown Cards & Games 7501 N University St #208, Peoria, IL, 61614 *Store Phone: (309) 981-5376 *Info updated: unknown ;The Wandering Dragon Game Shoppe 15032 S Des Plaines Street, Plainfield, IL, 60544 *Store Contact: Kevin Martin (815) 267-6245 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Yeti Gaming Springfield Ill 2761 South 6th Street, Springfield, IL, 62703 *Store Contact: (217) 572-1550 info@yetigamingspringfield.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, January 02, 2016 4:30 PM *Info updated: 26 Oct 2015 (Winter Store Championships map) Indiana ;Comic Quest,Inc. 2260 Morgan Ave., Evansville, IN, 47711 *Store Contact: (812) 474-1133 salescomicquest@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, January 09, 2016 11:00 AM *Info updated: 26 Oct 2015 (Winter Store Championships map) ;Jubilee Games 2717 N. 6th, Vincennes, IN, 47591 *Store Contact: (812) 899-5593 steven_crouch@yahoo.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, November 08, 2015 2:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 4:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Legendary Games Lafayette 2200 Elmwood Ave. Ste. D-8, Lafayette, IN, 47904 *Store Contact: Julia Adams (765) 269-9146 legendarygameslafayette@yahoo.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, December 13, 2015 1:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Midwest gamez 6665 W. Washington, Indianapolis, IN, 46241 *Store Contact: Jeremy Stephens (317) 493-9536 or (317) 377-4350 Mtgjes1998@yahoo.com *Official local judges are Andrew Gellinger and David Sparkles. *Official local Facebook page is My Little Pony: Gaming is Magic. Apply there or contact Andrew Gellinger for more information. *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, November 08, 2015 2:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 2:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;The Danger Room 833 E 53rd St, Anderson, IN, 46013 *Store Contact: Raymond Aldridge (765) 646-6341 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) Kentucky ;Legendary Games Lexington 320 N. Ashland Ave., Lexington, KY, 40502 *Store Contact: (859) 523-9430 legendarygameslexington@yahoo.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, December 20, 2015 1:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;BluegrassMagic Gameshop 5629 Outer Loop, Louisville, KY, 40219 *Store Contact: Brennan Moody (502) 964-1170 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) Maryland ;Bel Air Games 1202 Agora Dr. Suite B, Bel Air, MD, 21014 *Store Contact: Michael Moore (410) 776-3491 info@belairgames.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Dream Wizards 11772 Parklawn Drive, Rockville, MD, 20852 *Store Contact: Laurel Chiat (301) 881-3530 laurel@dreamwizards.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Titan Games and Hobbies 1924 Greenspring Dr, Lutherville, MD, 21093 *Store Contact: Kurt Pierson (315) 651-6346 titangamesandhobbies@yahoo.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) Massachusetts ;Pandemonium Books and Games 4 Pleasant Street, Cambridge, MA, 2139 *Store Contact: Niko White (Mlpccg Rules Team) (Mlpccg Rules Team) (413) 884-4539 events@pandemoniumbooks.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, December 12, 2015 1:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 6:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Michigan ;RIW Hobbies & Games 29571 Five Mile. Rd., Livonia, MI, 48154 *Store Contact: Pam Willoughby (734) 261-7233 riwhobbies@gmail.com or willoughby13@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, December 06, 2015 12:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 Noon *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;The Oracle 164 N Center Rd, Saginaw, MI, 48639 *Store Contact: Frank Richardson (989) 401-4690 Theoracle989@gmail.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;The Stadium 3980 E Wilder Rd, Bay City, MI, 48706 *Store Contact: Scott Morse (989) 667-0450 dumars1935@charter.net *2015 Winter Store Championship: Thursday, November 19, 2015 4:30 PM *Info updated: 26 Oct 2015 (Winter Store Championships map) Minnesota ;Highlander Games 3952 Central Ave Ne, Columbia Heights, MN, 55421 *Store Contact: (763) 706-0859 highlandergames@live.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, December 05, 2015 1:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Source Comics and Games 2057 Snelling Ave N, Roseville, MN, 55113 *Store Contact: Chad Orson (651) 645-0386 bobsource@aol.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 3:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;The Iscevari Marketplace 109 W Rose St Owatonna MN *Store Contact: (507) 214-1238 *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) Missouri ;Galaxy Games 3500 South 22nd St, St. Joseph, MO, 64503 *Store Contact: Travis Joiner (816) 232-4263 harry.cooper@mail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Tuesday, November 10, 2015 4:00 PM *Info updated: 26 Oct 2015 (Winter Store Championships map) ;Magelings Games 1906 North Providence Road Suite C, Columbia, MO, 65202 *Store Contact: Nathaniel Graham (573) 639-8031 nat@magelingsgames.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 2:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;NewCastle Comics & Games 2294 Mckelvey Road, Maryland Heights, MO, 63043 *Store Contact: Steve Falcon/ Gavin Falcon (314) 392-9322 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Pulp Fiction Comics and Games 1100 SE Blue Parkway, Lees Summit, MO, 64063 *Store Contact: Andrew Dawson (816) 554-7333 pfcomics@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, December 05, 2015 4:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 4:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Yeti Gaming 361 Watson Plaza, Crestwood, MO, 63126 *Store Contact: Denise Krekeler (314) 909-9196 info@yetigaming.com *Usual meetup: Fridays 7PM *2015 Winter Store Championship: Friday, November 06, 2015 7:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Friday, November 13, 2015 7:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Nebraska ;Ground Zero 794 Fort Crook Rd S, Bellevue, NE 68005 *Store Contact: (402) 292-3750 toysfromdave71@yahoo.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, November 07, 2015 12:00 PM *Info updated: 26 Oct 2015 (Winter Store Championships map) Nevada * New Hampshire ;Double Midnight Comics 245 Maple St. #11, Manchester, NH, 3103 *Store Contact: Scott Proulx (603) 365-1171 or (603) 669-9636 scott@dmcomics.com *Usual meetup: Sunday @ Noon *Meet-ups regularly posted to Bronies-Boston group on Meetup.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, November 22, 2015 1:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Jetpack Comics LLC 37 North Main Street, Rochester, NH, 3867 *Store Contact: Ralph DiBernardo (603) 330-9636 jetpackcomics@gmail.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Relentless Dragon 483 Amherst Street, Nashua, NH, 03063 *Store Contact: Jay Ribak (603) 204-5275 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) New Jersey ;All Things Fun! 185 Route 73 N Suite C, West Berlin, NJ, 8091 *Store Contact: Ed Evans (856) 719-1414 edevans@allthingsfun.net *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, December 05, 2015 12:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 3:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) New Mexico ;Twin Suns Comics and Games 6301 Riverside Plaza Lane Albuquerque NM 87120 *Store Contact: (505) 433-9490 *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) New York ;Flipside Gaming East Greenbush, NY *Store Contact: Michael Kennelly *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Grimfoe Games 598 Columbia Turnpike, East Greenbush, NY, 12061 *Store Contact: Michael Kennelly (518) 479-4746 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;The Stand 1410 Gravesend Neck Road, BROOKLYN, NY, 11229 *Store Contact: CHRISTINE COLOSIMO (718) 646-9281 stand1410@aol.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;The Uncommons 230 Thompson St., New York, NY, 10012 *Store Contact: Max Mayer (917) 285-3400 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) North Carolina ;EVENT HORIZON GAMES 1496 garner station blvd, raleigh, NC, 27603 *Store Contact: PAUL COULTER (919) 977-4009 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Game Theory 6260 Glenwood Ave, Raleigh, NC, 27612 *Store Contact: Abraham Wesley (919) 787-4449 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Get Some Game 1224 Commercial Ave Charlotte NC 28205 *Store Contact: Leon Fortner (704) 728-5025 leon@getsomegame.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Heroes Headquarters 810 Valley Rs, Mocksville, NC, 27028 *Store Contact: Kris Morris (336) 409-1416 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) North Dakota ;Grand Cities Games 120 North Washington Street, Grand Forks, ND, 58203 *Store Contact: Robert Hageman (701) 775-8602 grandcitiesgames@yahoo.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 2:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Ohio ;Bell, Book & Comic 458 Patterson Rd Dayton OH 45419 *Store Contact: Pete Bell (937) 643-9006 bellbookcomic@sbcglobal.net *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 2:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Beyond the Board 249 W Bridge St Dublin OH 43017 *Store Contact: Rhett Hutchinson (614) 553-7677 beyondtheboard@outlook.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 12 Noon *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Diversions 10643 Kinsman Road, Newbury, OH, 44065 *Store Contact: CJ DeSilvey (440) 564-9142 cjd@diversions-online.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, December 06, 2015 2:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 2:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Keef's Kollectable Games & More 512 Holderman Pl, New Lebanon, OH, 45345 *Store Contact: (937) 545-2939 michello454@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Friday, January 01, 2016 5:00 PM *Info updated: 26 Oct 2015 (Winter Store Championships map) ;Maxine's Bargain Box 1026 Mount Vernon, Newark, OH, 43055 *Store Contact: Craig Uphold (740) 364-0014 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;The Game Room 3001 W Sylvania Ave, Toledo, OH, 43613 *Store Contact: Erik Gottschalk (419) 475-3775 gecomics@aol.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, December 05, 2015 5:30 PM *Info updated: 26 Oct 2015 (Winter Store Championships map) Oklahoma ;One Stop Anime 123 24th Ave NW, Norman, OK, 73069 *Store Contact: Heather Self (405) 310-6528 customerservice@onestopanime.com *Tournament Organizer: Joshua Trope (580) 583-5281 or crimsonandcream1990@yahoo.com *Oklahoma Bronies facebook group for updated CCG info and upcoming meetups. *Tournaments occur every Tuesday evening at 7 PM. $5 will get you a booster pack and participation promo. **1st Tuesday: Block Format (Either Equestrian Odyssey or Premiere) **2nd Tuesday: Harmony Format **3rd Tuesday: Free Play **4th Tuesday: Monthly Chaos **5th Tuesday: TBA when they occur **In addition, special events will be held on Saturdays. Info on these can be found at the FB group link provided. *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, January 09, 2016 3:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 3:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Oregon ;Guardian Games 345 SE Taylor St, Portland, OR, 97214 *Store Contact: Angel May (503) 238-4000 guardiangames@hotmail.com or events@ggportland.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Tuesday, December 22, 2015 6:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 5:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Mystical Mayhem 1519 Mohawk Blvd, Springfield, OR, 97477 *Store Contact: Ryan Michael (541) 746-5501 everything@tradingbloc.net *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Red Castle Games 6406 SE Foster Rd, Portland, OR, 97206 *Store Contact: William sanders (503) 774-GAME (4263) redcastlegamesevents@gmail.com or events@redcastlegames.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, November 08, 2015 6:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Friday, November 13, 2015 6:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Pennsylvania ;New Wave Comics 4020 Skippack Pike Skippack PA 19474A *Store Contact: Chris Reed (610) 222-9200 info@newwavecomics.net *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;That Game Place 231 S. 8th Street, Lemoyne, PA, 17043 *Store Contact: Charles Brubaker (717) 761-8988 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;The Gamer's Edge Comics and Games 580 Main Street, Stroudsburg, PA, 18360 *Store Contact: Ray Ramaglia (570) 421-3343 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Top Deck Cards and Games 5797 Library Road, Bethel Park, PA, 15102 *Store Contact: Winnie Keener (412) 835-4603 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) Rhode Island ;Game On! 943 Namquid Dr Warwick RI 02888 *Store Contact: Patrick Maloney (401) 864-6613 patrick@gameonri.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) Tennessee ;Collector's Connection 1663 Hwy 51 Byp N, Dyersburg, TN, 38024 *Store Contact: Jeff Howell (731) 285-6262 dyerkitty@gmail.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Epikos Comics, Cards, and Games 9408 Apison Pike, Suite 9, Ooltewah, TN, 37363 *Store Contact: Stephanie McConahy (423) 531-4184 info@epikosccg.com *Event info: Chattanooga Facebook Group Page *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, December 19, 2015 2:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 3:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Texas ;Big Apple Comics 4561 S. Western, Amarillo, TX, 79109 *Store Contact: Edd McCommon (806) 353-3078 bigapplecomic@yahoo.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Black Dog Enterprises 1901 50th St. STE C, Lubbock, TX, 79412 *Store Contact: Gary Flickinger (806) 749-3060 dog@blackdogent.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;DNA Comics 20032 HWY 59 N, Humble, TX, 77338 *Store Contact: Steven Mosher (281) 446-4131 info@dnacomics.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Dragon's Lair Comics & Fantasy 2438 West Anderson Lane Suite B-1, Austin, TX, 78757 *Store Contact: Greg Burrow (512) 454-2399 events@dlair.net or robbie@dlair.net *MLP CCG pleyer group contact: Lyon Owens (801) 616-8625 lyonowens@gmail.com *Meet up times: Tuesdays at 7:30PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 7:00 PM *Info updated: 10 Mar 2019 ;Emerald Tavern Games and Cafe 9012 Research Blvd. Suite C6, Austin, TX, 78758 *Store Contact: Gus Sterneman (512) 994-4649 gus@emeraldtaverngames.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, December 06, 2015 1:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 2:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Generation X Comics & Games 3504 Harwood Rd #304, Bedford, TX, 76021 *Store Contact: Wayne McNeil (817) 540-5556 genxcomics@hotmail.com or genxcomicsgames@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, November 07, 2015 12:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 12 Noon *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Mad Hatter's House of Games 5015 University Ave Unit A9, Lubbock, TX, 79413-4430 *Store Contact: Hatter (806) 763-4054 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Ooples 7460 Callaghan Road, Suite 410, San Antonio, TX, 78229 *Store Contact: Franklin Moormann (256) 417-7466 franklin@ooples.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Phoenix Games and Collectibles 1004 Megert Ctr, Borger, TX, 79007 *Store Contact: (806) 275-9244 borgerphoenix@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, November 28, 2015 1:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 12 Noon *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Space Cadets Collection Collection 27326 Robinson Rd #117 Oak Ridge North TX 77385 *Store Contact: Laura McMeans (281) 740-6190 Ming4king@att.net *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Sportsmaniac 4001 Sunset Drive, San Angelo, TX, 76904 *Store Contact: Mike Wright (325) 224-8310 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Stormcrow Games LLC 2819 34th St., Lubbock, TX, 79410 *Store Contact: Aaron Eldridge (806) 778-4281 aaron@stormcrow-games.com *Play nights every Saturday at 7pm (First Sat. of every month Block, third Sat. Harmony) *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, November 21, 2015 7:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 7:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Strikezone 10904 Scarsdale Blvd Suite 245, Houston, TX, 77089 *Store Contact: AJ, Dustin, or Sal (281) 484-7875 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Urban Legends Comics 3501 Gus Thomasson #51, Mesquite, TX, 75150 *Store Contact: Aaron (972) 681-2040 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Varms Gameroom 422 Plantation Dr Lake Jackson TX 77566A *Store Contact: Alec Henderson (979) 285-8014 alec827m@yahoo.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) Utah ;Dragon's Keep Provo 260 N University Ave, Provo, UT 84601 *Store Contact: Jason Freston (801) 373-3482 *MLP CCG Contact: Richard Owens rlowens@gmail.com *Group info and events listed at the Utah MLP CCG Facebook Group *Usual meetup: Mondays from 6:30PM until close at 10:00PM. Tournaments 1st and 3rd full weeks of each month (if at least 6 players are on-hand at 7:30PM tournament start time). Casual otherwise. *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 ;Game Haven Sandy 9860 S 700 E, Sandy, UT 84070 *Store Contact: Shawn Rhoades (801) 849-0945 info@yourgamehaven.com *Store Link *Group info and events listed at the Utah MLP CCG Facebook Group *Usual meetup: Pre-release events and possibly monthly tournament on the last Saturday of each month. Check Facebook group for specifics. *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 ;Gameland World Spanish Fork 1312 E Center St, Spanish Fork, UT 84660 *Store Contact: Ziah Smith (310) 975-4597 mosiahsmith@gmail.com *MLP CCG Contact: Richard Owens rlowens@gmail.com *Group info and events listed at the Utah MLP CCG Facebook Group *Usual meetup: Fridays from 6:30PM until close at 11:00PM. Tournaments 1st and 3rd full weeks of each month (if at least 6 players are on-hand at 7:30PM tournament start time). Casual otherwise. Pre-release and other events as available. *2015 Winter Store Championship: Friday, October 30, 2015 7:30 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Friday, November 13, 2015 7:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Hastur Games & Comics 6831 S. State Street, Midvale, UT 84047 *Store Contact: Roland Williams (801) 352-2605 hastur@hasturgames.com *MLP CCG Contact: Richard Owens rlowens@gmail.com *Group info and events listed at the Utah MLP CCG Facebook Group *Usual meetup: Mondays from 6:00PM until close at 10:00PM. *2015 Winter Store Championship: Monday, December 14, 2015 5:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 5:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;heebeegeebeez 2574 Washington, Ogden, UT, 84401 *Store Contact: Jon (801) 392-5094 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;The Nerd Store 3601 S. 2700 W., Suite G106, West Valley City, UT 84119 *Store Contact: (801) 964-4776 or (435) 881-1768 nerdstoreutah@gmail.com *MLP CCG Contact: Richard Owens rlowens@gmail.com *Group info and events listed at the Utah MLP CCG Facebook Group *Usual meetup: Thursdays from 6:00PM until close at 9:00PM. *2015 Winter Store Championship: Thursday, December 10, 2015 6:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Virginia ;Atomic Comics Emporium II 452c Denbigh Blvd, Newport News, VA, 23608 *Store Contact: Scott Destromp (757) 715-0958 or (757) 877-3756 atmcmx@yahoo.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, December 12, 2015 12:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 12 Noon *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Comics & Gaming Fairfax 10385 Main Street, Fairfax, VA, 22003 *Store Contact: Mike Gumbinger (703) 865-8110 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;One Eyed Jacques 3104 W. Cary St., Richmond, VA, 23221 *Store Contact: Rob Fary (804) 359-5163 oneeyedjacques1@gmail.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 14, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Washington ;Blind Dragon Hobbies 8465 S 212 St, Kent, WA, 98031 *Store Contact: Jamie Tachiyama (253) 236-5685 or (206) 200-7369 support@blinddragonhobbies.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 2:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Card Kingdom Inc 13310 Bel-Red Rd, Suite 200, Bellevue, WA, 98006 *Store Contact: (425) 785-4791 jolsen@moxboardinghouse.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 6:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Discordia Games Inc 630 N Callow Ave, Bremerton, WA, 98337 *Store Contact: Jason Rouse (360) 415-9419 Info@discordiagames.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Green Lake Games 7509 Aurora Ave N, Seattle, WA, 98103 *Store Contact: Alaura Mae (206) 922-3146 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) ;Mox Boarding House 13310 Bel-Red Rd, Bellevue, WA, 98005 *Store Contact: Jeff Olsen (425) 785-4791 jolsen@moxboardinghouse.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Shanes Big League Sportscards 601 So. Grady Way Ste. #D, Renton, WA, 98057 *Store Contact: Rebecca Hill (425) 277-3717 shanesbigleague@yahoo.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 12 Noon *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Uncle's Games, Puzzles and More 404 W Main Ave, Spokane, WA, 99201 *Store Contact: JJ Jensen (509) 456-4607 unclesgamesdtu@gmail.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, November 21, 2015 12:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 12 Noon *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Wandering Havoc Games 9414 State Ave Suite A, Marysville, WA, 98270 *Store Contact: (425) 609-4527 info@wanderinghavoc.com *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) Wisconsin ;Chimera Hobby Shop 820 S. Main St, Ste. A, Fond du Lac, WI, 54935 *Store Contact: Meagan Wallace (920) 922-8338 chimerafdl@att.net *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Gnome Games Appleton East W3192 CR-KK, Appleton, WI, 54195 *Store Contact: Jocelyn Gerndt (920) 499-4263 or (920) 884-7504 jocelyn@gnomegames.com or hq@gnomegames.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Sunday, January 03, 2016 1:00 PM *High Magic Pre-Release: Sunday, November 15, 2015 1:00 PM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Gnome Games Green Bay East *Store Contact: Jocelyn Gerndt (920) 965-1380 jocelyn@gnomegames.com or hq@gnomegames.com *2015 Winter Store Championship: Saturday, January 02, 2016 10:00 AM *High Magic Pre-Release: Saturday, November 14, 2015 10:00 AM *Info updated: 05 Nov 2015 (High Magic Pre-Release map) ;Gnome Games Green Bay West 2160 Ridge Road, Green Bay, WI, 54304 *Store Contact: Jocelyn Gerndt (920) 499-4263 jocelyn@gnomegames.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) ;Kryptonite Kollectibles 1441 Plainfield Ave, Janesville, WI, 53545 *Store Contact: JohnPaul Cupertino (608) 758-2100 krypto.jp@gmail.com *Info updated: 21 Aug 2015 (EO Pre-Release) Wyoming ;Games Gauntlet 2133 Garfield Ave, Laramie, WY, 82070 *Store Contact: Ben Anderson (307) 689-7546 *Info updated: 23 Nov 2014 (CG Pre-Release) Category:Miscellaneous